At present, traditional cutting blades are used for cutting and connecting blood bag tubes, the cutting mode of the cutting blades is realized easily, the cutting blades carry a lot of heat to easily fuse and connect the blood bag tubes, however, just because the cutting blades carry a lot of heat, in a connection process, the blood bag tubes generate chemical changes and are hot-melted together, the redundant beat of the cutting blades is actually waste of energy sources and if the blood bag tubes absorb excessive heat, the durations of the chemical changes will become overlong easily, which is not a reliable choice for clinical medicine.
Since a conventional connection device adopts the cutting blades, to connect the blood bag tubes, only if the conventional connection device is made to a certain volume, the heat carried by the cutting blades can be guaranteed to be enough to melt the blood bag tubes to connect the same, therefore, the volume of the conventional connection device is large, the utilization rate of a single cutting blade is very low, and the cutting material is seriously wasted.
When the conventional connection device is used for cutting and connecting the blood bag tubes, each cutting blade can only cut and connect the blood bag tubes once. The use demand of the conventional connection device on the cutting blade is very large. Only the part in contact with the blood bag tubes of each cutting blade is used, and the other parts are not used.
In summary, the cutting blades used by the conventional connection device are changed very frequently, and the actual utilization rate of each cutting blade is low, resulting in serious waste.